Ninja Naga Swara
by bagas gifari 24
Summary: Welcome to Ninja Naga Swara, dunia yang penuh dengan petualangan dan misteri. Naruto dan kawan - kawan masuk ke dalam game akibat ulah salah seorang GM
1. Chapter 1

Author : Ini adalah fic Ninja Naga Swara yang sudah saia ganti semua kalimatnya. Jadi fic ini gak akan sama kayak Neverland milik kak Riyuki18. Mungkin yang sama adalah temanya yaitu Naruto dan teman temannya yang masuk ke dalam game. Oke enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, typos, bahasa labil dan gak baku

Pairing : cuma Hist

Disclaimer : Milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Ninja Naga Swara**

.

.

**Prolog**

Ninja Naga Swara adalah sebuah game yang menceritakan kehidupan para ninja. Di game ini para player bisa merasakan kehidupan para ninja dimasa lalu. Di Game ini pula kita dapat membuat misi untuk player yang lain.

Namun ada sebuah rumor kalau ada sebuah summon misterius yang akan keluar bila ada player yang berhasil mengumpulkan 10 bijuu. Summon tersebut akan menjaga, melindungi dan mematuhi semua perintah kita.

Ada sebuah kabar dari para admin server game tersebut yang mengatakan kalau mereka sering ditugaskan secara rahasia oleh lima orang yang sering disebut sebagai Game Master ( GM ) untuk memainkan misi yang dbuat player lain. Para admin yang terpilih akan masuk ke dalam game.

Terlepas dari benar atau tidaknya rumor dan kabar tersebut hanya Tuhan saja yang tau.

.

.

**Story Begin**

.

.

**Konoha high school**

Para murid melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Ada yang membaca buku, ada yang mengerjakan PR bersama, bahkan ada yang cuma ngobrol di depan kelas mereka.

"Hai teme, nanti sepulang sekolah, anak – anak pada kumpul di ruang lab komputer. Lo mau ikut gak?" Tanya Naruto kepada orang yang dia ajak bicara.

"Memang ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Biasa, anak – anak ingin mencoba skill mereka yang baru," jawab Naruto.

"Oke gue mau ikut. Lagian di rumah juga gak ada kerjaan," kata Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, bel tanda masuk terdengar. Semua murid masuk ke dalam kelas mereka masing – masing tak terkecuali Naruto dan Sasuke. Semua murid melakukan aktivitasnya dengan lancar.

Tet….. tet….. tet…

Bel tanda pulang sudah terdengar. Semua murid sudah pulang ke rumah masing – masing kecuali anak – anak yang ikut pemainan game Ninja Naga Swara.

"Haduh, lama sekali si teme ini. Bisa – bisa gue gak dapat bermain game tersebut gara – gara nungguin dia," kata Naruto berdecak kesal. Sekarang dia sedang menunggu Sasuke di depan kelas Sasuke.

* * *

**Di dalam kelas Sasuke**

Di dalam kelas Sasuke sedang ada Asuma yang sedang menerangkan. Asuma terkenal sebagai guru yang paling lama dalam hal mengajar.

"Baiklah anak – anak, kita sudahi pelajaran kita kali ini. Selamat siang dan semoga hari kalian menyenangkan," kata Asuma sambil membereskan barang barangnya.

"Selamat siang sensei," kata semua murid hampir bersamaan.

Sasuke langsung memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam tasnya dan langsung keluar dengan tergesa gesa. Sakura yang melihat tingkah Sasuke yang aneh itu merasa heran.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Ino kepada wanita berambut merah muda itu.

"Tidak ada apa – apa. Hanya saja, tingkah laku Sasuke sangat aneh. Gak biasanya dia terburu buru seperti itu," jawab Sakura.

"Ooo, mungkin dia ingin ke ruang lab komputer," kata Ino sambil memasukkan barang barangnya.

"Untuk apa Sasuke ke ruang lab komputer?" Tanya Sakura menurunkan sebelah alisnya.

"Untuk bermain game Ninja Naga Swara. Dia kan salah satu pemain game tersebut dan hari ini para pemain game tersebut sedang berkumpul di ruang lab komputer," jawab Ino.

"Game Ninja Naga Swara? Apa itu?" Tanya Sakura.

Ino tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura barusan. Masak, game terkenal kayak gitu masih ada yang gak tau.

"Udah deh, nanti gue jawab. Sekarang lo mau ikut gue gak ke ruang lab komputer? Soalnya, gue juga salah satu dari player game tersebut," jawab Ino sambil menggendong tasnya. Karena penasaran, Sakura langsung memasukkan semua barangnya dan mengikuti Ino ke ruang komputer.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Saia sudah mengikuti semua saran yang masuk saat fic Ninja Naga Swara yang dulu. Sekarang, Ninja Naga Swara sudah saia ganti supaya gak sama kayak Neverland milik kak Riyuki18. Oke mudah mudahan berkenan di hati para reader. Saia juga butuh OC, NPC dan NPC Pets

Buat yang mau kirim saran, kritikan maupun sekedar tanya – tanya bisa review atau PM saia langsung.

Thank buat yang udah baca fic ini.


	2. New Players

Author : Heh, akhirnya bisa juga bikin chapter ini. Oke... tanpa membuang waktu lagi, enjoy this chapter para reader.

Warning : T rate, typos, bahasa labil dan gak baku.

Pairing : cuma Hist

Genre : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humour/Mystery /Romance

Disclaimer : Milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Ninja Naga Swara**

**Chapter 2**

**( ****New Players )**

.

.

"Hahahahahahahaha, mana ada hal semacam itu. Itu hanya hal – hal untuk menarik minat para playernya saja," kata sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang baru dijelaskan oleh Ino. Mana ad seseorang yang dapat masuk ke dalam game.

"Benar atau tidaknya hal tersebut, gue juga gak tau. Tapi, hal itu berhasil menarik rasa penasaran para playernya dan jumlah playernya juga makin bertambah karena rasa penasaran meraka," kata Ino mengingat ingat jumlah player yang terus bertambah.

"Sudah, sudah…. Ayo cepat, gue jadi penasaran nih sama itu game," kata Sakura menambah kecapatan langkah kakinya.

"Sakura, tunggu," kata Ino berusaha mengejar Sakura yang sudah ada didepannya.

* * *

**Di ruang lab komputer**

Semua pemain sudah berkumpul dan bermain game di ruangan tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke baru tiba di ruangan tersebut.

Braaak

Suara pintu yang dibuka secara kasar oleh Naruto. Bahkan, gagang pintu itu sampai terlepas.

"Hei Naruto, bisa gak sih kalau buka pintu gak usah kayak gitu?" Tanya Kiba sawot.

"Siapa suruh pintunya dikunci," jawab Naruto gak kalah sewot.

Plak

Plak

"Kalian bisa diam gak sih? Gara – gara kalian, gue jadi _game over_ tau," kata Lee sewot karena karakternya jadi _game over_ gara – gara pertengkaran antara Naruto vs Kiba. Dia juga berhasil menjitak kepala mereka. Sahingga, mereka berdua mengaduh kesakitan. Sasuke hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala saat melihat tingkah ketiga temannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Ino dan Sakura datang ke ruangan tersebut.

"Hai semua," sapa Ino setengah berteriak.

"Wah… ada Sakura juga disini. Sakura, ayo duduk bersamaku. Nanti gue ajarin caranya main game ini. Gimana?" kata Naruto menawarkan.

"Gak, Sakura harus sama gue!" kata Lee ngotot sambil menarik Sakura.

Naruto dan Lee saling tarik menarik lengan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dan mengaduh kesakitan saat diperlakukan seperti itu. Sebagai temanya Sakura, Ino tidak tinggal diam. Dia langsung menarik kedua pemuda itu dan membanting mereka.

"Ayo Sakura duduk sama gue aja!" kata Ino menawarkan diri.

Sakura hanya menuruti perkataan Ino. Takut kalau bakalan bernasip sama kayak Naruto dan Lee yang sekarang sedang kejang – kejang. Sakura duduk bersebelahan bersama Ino.

Para pemain menyalakan internet dan menuju alamat wab gam Ninja Naga Swara.

"Sakura, sekarang lo daftar aja dulu," kata Ino mengingatkan temannya itu.

"Caranya gimana In?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Klik aja itu tulisan pendataran di bawah _Game Stars._ Kemudian, masukkan alamat E-mailmu, kata sandi, dan konfirmasi kata sandi. Setelah itu, lo centang aja kotak setuju di bagian bawah. Terus, klik mendaftar," jawab Ino menerangkan.

Sakura menuruti intruksi yang diberikan oleh Ino. Tak lama kemudian, Skaura berhasil mendaftarkan dirinya sebagai pemain game itu.

"Masukkan karakter? Apa maksudnya Ino?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan wajah bingung.

"Jika di E-mailmu itu ada fotonya, lo gak usah masukkin karakter. Tinggal klik aja foto profilmu yang lo pasang di E-mail lo. Tapi kalau gak lo pasang, lo harus mengisi biodata yang ada dibawah," jawab Ino.

Sakura menjalankan semua yang dikatakan oleh Ino. Dia pun berhasil mendaftarkan karakter yang dia buat.

"Pada tahap itu, karakter lo masih berstatus sebagai orang biasa dan sedang dalam proses belajar. Untuk menjadikan karakter lo berstatus ninja, lo harus mencari seorang guru yang dapat melatihmu mencari kemampuan karakter lo," sambung Ino menerangkan.

-000-

4 jam kemudian

Sudah 4 jam lamanya mereka bermain. Sakura berhasil menjadi murid Tsunade dan menjadi ninja medis berkekuatan genjutsu.

"Hei semua, sudah jam 4. Udah pada lapar belum?" Tanya Naruto kepada para pemain sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai keroncongan.

"Iya ni, gue juga laper. Ayo cari makan yuk," kata Chouji sambil membuka kripik kesukaannya.

"Ku ini sukanya makan saja. Ya udah, ayo kita pulang," ajak Shikamaru.

Para pemain Log out dari game tersebut. mereka keluar untuk mencari makan atau langsung pulang.

* * *

**Di jalan**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Ino dan Kiba memutuskan untuk pulang duluan.

"Oh ya, mau Tanya. Karakter kalian termasuk jenis ninja apa dan kekuatannya apa?" Tanya Sakura kepada teman temannya.

"Kalau gue sama kayak lo Sakura," jawab Ino sambil merangkul temannya itu.

"Kalau gue ninja jenis skipper berkekuatan taijutsu," kata Lee membanggakan diri.

"Kalau gue punya dua jenis ninja. Ninja jenis serangan jarak dekat dan ninja jenis skipper berkekuatan ninjutsu," kata Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya di dada.

"Memangnya, jenis ninja itu bisa digandakan?" Tanya Sakura. Dia masih bingung dengan peratauran yang ada di game tersebut.

"Bisa sakura, bahkan lo bisa mengcombo semua jurus yang berasal dari kedua jenis tersebut," jawab Ino menerangkan soal game tersebut.

"Ada juga, ninja yang sudah memiliki gelar. Contohnya Kiba," lanjut Ino sambil nunjuk – nunjuk Kiba. Sakura langsung menatap ke arah Kiba.

"Gelar gue _Fang Blade Fang_. Bukan hanya gue aja kok yang punya gelar, Shikamaru juga punya," kata Kiba.

"Kakashi sensei dan Guy sensei juga punya," kata Lee menimpali.

Pembicaraan itu dilanjutkan dengan canda tawa. Sampai akhirnya, mereka harus berpisah di perempatan jalan karena rumah mereka yang berlainan arah.

"Teman – teman, besok kita main lagi ya," kata sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya ke udara.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Sorry karena tlabet ( telat update ) nya. Disini, Sakura masih anak bawang di dalam game itu. Jadi, dia masih harus memerlukan bimbingan.

Reader : Author san, aku cari – cari game Ninja Naga Swara di internet kok gak ada. Aku jadi gak bisa ngirim OC kalau gini.

Author : Memang gak ada game Ninja Naga Swara di internet. Ini cuma karangan fiksi saia saja. Saia terinspirasi dari semua game yang ada di mbah google. Jika mau ngirim OC, kamu boleh dari game mana aja. Asal sesuai dengan persyaratannya.

Hmm, mungkin belum saia kasih tau ya di chapter sebelumnya syaratnya apa aja.

Syarat ngirim OC : Nama OC, ciri – ciri OC, skill OC dan efek skill.

Syarat ngirim NPC : Nama NPC, ciri – ciri NPC, skill NPC dan efek skill.

Syarat ngirim NPC hewan : Nama NPC, ciri – ciri NPC, skill NPC dan efek skill.

Oke, yang mau ngirim OC, NPC dan NPC hewan masih saia tunggu. Untuk yang mau kirim saran, kritik atau sekedar tanya, silakan review atau PM saia.

Thank sudah membaca fic ini.


	3. The new mission will come

Author : Ah, akhirnya bisa juga bikin chaoter ini. Sorry tlabet karena saia banyak tugas dari sekolah. Oke, disini bakalan ada beberapa OC yang udah mendaftar dan di dunia Ninja Naga Swara bakalan ada sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa. Oke, enjoy this chapter.

Warning : T rate, typos, bahasa labil dan gak baku.

Pairing : Hist ( mungkin OCOC ada )

Genre : Action/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship/Humour/Mystery /Romance

Disclaimer : Milik Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Ninja Naga Swara**

**Chapter 3**

_**( **__**The new mission will come )**_

.

.

**Di dunia Ninja Naga Swara**

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya seorang pemuda bertubuh kurus tinggi, memakai topeng, berambut terang, memakai kemeja hitam tanpa lengan, sarung tangan, penghangat kaki dan memakai perban di leher.

"Yang jelas, sekarang kita harus bisa membuat para GM mengutus player – player terbaiknya untuk menyelesaikan misi kita," jawab seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berotot, berkulit pucat, rambut hitam pendek runcing, mata cokelat, dan alis kecil, memakai perban seperti masker di bagian bawah wajahnya, menggunakan pelindung dahi dengan posisi miring di kepalanya, dan menggunakan penghangat kaki.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita membuat kerusuhan di dunia ini," kata seorang pemuda jenggot berwarna gelap dan rambut yang diikat menyerupai sebuah jambul, dia juga menggunakan baju tanpa lengan, celana warna coklat, penghangat pinggang, dan memakai perban di leher.

"Lebih baik kita berpencar saja karena aku juga ingin mencoba para player di dunia ini," kata seorang pemuda memberikan saran. Dia memiliki rambut relatif panjang berwarna terang, gigi runcing seperti hiu, memakai baju gelap tanpa lengan, penghangat kaki, membawa botol air yang melekat pada sabuk di pinggang dan memakai perban di lehernya.

"Aku setuju dengan Mangetsu," kata seorang pemuda yang setuju dengan saran rekannya itu. Dia bertubuh pendek, memiliki rambut panjang berwarna terang dan, memakai pelindung dahi, ia juga memakai kain sederhana di sekitar kepala, kemeja longgar bergaris-garis lengan panjang dengan obi gelap di sekitar pinggang, celana hitam yang lebih longgar di ujung, penghangat kaki bergaris, dan perban yang diikat di leher.

"Kau benar. Kita harus cepat menyelesaikan misi yang kita bawa ini," kata seorang pemuda. Dia memiliki rambut hitam panjang dan jenggot panjang yang ia ikat menjadi untaian dihiasi dengan manik-manik, bibirnya warna gelap, bagian atas kepalanya dibalut perban, dan ia memiliki penutup mata yang menutupi mata kirinya, memakai pelindung dahi, pakaian longgar lengan panjang bergaris-garis dan celana hitam, ditambah dengan penghangat kaki bergaris yang cocok pakaiannya, dan memakai perban di leher.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat," kata seorang pemuda. Dia memiliki mata bulat kecil, gigi bergerigi tajam, rambut panjang berwarna oranye yang mencapai ke punggungnya dengan beberapa diikat di bagian atas, memiliki enam garis-garis hijau di wajahnya, baju hitam serta jubah warna putih, dan perban yang diikat di leher.

Ketujuh pemuda itu langsung berpencar ke seluruh wilayah Ninja Naga Swara.

* * *

**Di Konoha High School **

Seperti biasa, para siswa dan siswi di sekolah itu melakukan kegiatannya.

Teng…., teng…, teng…,

Bunyi bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Para siswa dan siswi masuk ke dalam kelas mereka masing – masing.

* * *

**Didalam kelas Naruto**

Seperti biasa, Naruto yang selalu memakan mie ramen didalam kelas, Shikamaru yang tertidur didalam kelas, dan Sasuke yang asik membaca buku. Semua siswa sedang asik dengan aktivitasnya sendiri – sendiri.

"Selamat pagi anak – anak," sapa Kurenai kepada para siswanya.

"Selamat pagi sensei," kata para siswa secara bersamaan.

"Saya ingin memperkenalkan seorang siswa baru di kelas ini. Silakan masuk," kata Kurenai mempersilakan siswa baru itu untuk masuk.

Siswa baru itu adalah seorang pemuda memiliki rambut hitam jabrik, kulit putih, dan bermata hitam.

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu," kata Kurena menyuruh siswa baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Raikani Seiryuu. Kalian bisa memanggilku Raikani. Aku berasal dari Kirigakure. Salam kenal," kata pemuda itu yag mengaku sebagai Raikani Seiryuu sambil membungkukkan diri.

"Baiklah Raikani, silakn pilih tempat dudukmu," kata Kurenai mempersilakan Raikani duduk. Raikani duduk disebelah kanan Sasuke.

Pelajaran dimulai dengan sangat tenang dan tidak ada siswa yang berbicara sendiri.

* * *

**Di suatu tempat **

Di tempat server Konoha sedang terjadi kegemparan. Pasalnya, ada sebuah NPC yang sedang melakukan kerusuhan. Bukan hanya Konoha, tapi, Suna, Kumo, Kiri, dan Iwa juga sedang dalam kondisi yang sama. Para admin dari kelima server sedang berusaha untuk mengalahkan para NPC itu, namun sejauh ini mereka belum berhasil.

Semetara itu, Shizune terlihat sedang berbincang – bincang dengan keempat orang di laptopnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Shizune panik.

"Kita harus menghapus ketujuh NPC itu secara langsung," jawab salah seorang di layar monitor. Dia memiiki tubuh berotot, berkulit coklat, berambut putih, dan memakai besi dikedua lengannya.

"Hal itu percuma, karena mereka akan berhenti jika misi yang mereka bawa sudah selesai," kata seorang wanita di layar monitor. Dia memiliki kulit putih, berambut coklat yang dikuncir ke atas, dan memakai baju warna biru.

"Aduh, pakek misi – misian segala lagi," kata seorang pemuda di layar monitor. Dia memiliki tinggi badan pendek, berkulit coklat, berambut putih yang sikuncir satu ke atas, dan memakai jubah berwarna hijau.

"Aku tau caranya. Kita harus mengalahkan mereka dari dalam," kata seorang pemuda. Dia memiliki kulit putih, berambut merah, memakai pakaian coklat, dan memiliki sebuah tulisan berwarna merah di jidatnya.

"Mengalahkan mereka dari dalam? Maksudmu, mengirim para admin untuk masuk ke dalam game dan melaksanakan misi yang dibawa oleh ketujuh NPC itu?" Tanya Shizune terkejut.

"Ya, itu benar." Jawab pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Jika sampai admin yang kau kirim itu tidak dapat menyelesaikan misi, maka admin itu tidak akan misa kembali," kata wanita berambut coklat.

"Jika hal itu dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini, maka akan aku lakukan. Sudah, aku mau menyiapkan para admin terbaikku. Sampai jumpa," kata pemuda berambut coklat. Kemudian, dia mematikan obrolan yang dia lakukan.

"Hah, dia selalu saja bertindak seenaknya," kata wanita berambut coklat.

"Ya maklum, dia kan masih baru di dunia GM," kata pemuda berotot.

"Ya, sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu kabarnya saja," kata pemuda bertubuh pendek.

Kemudian, mereka mematikan obrolan yang mereka lakukan.

* * *

**Konoha High School**

Seperti biasa, Naruto dan kawan – kawan sepulang sekolah selalu pergi ke lab komputer untuk bermain game Ninja Naga Swara. Namun kali ini berbeda, karena didalam komunitas mereka bertambah satu orang, yaitu Raikani yang ternyata juga salah satu pemain di game tersebut.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan misiku yang semalam belum selesai. Dengan begitu, aku akan naik level menjadi level 100," kata Naruto membanggakan diri.

"Aku yang akan mencapai level 100," kata Kiba.

Bagaimana mungkin? Kau sendiri masih berada di level 95, mana mungkin bisa mencapai level 100," kata Naruto menghina Kiba.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti bisa mencapai level 100," kata Kiba.

"Sudah – sudah, sesame level bawah jangan berantem. Level kalian itu masih jauh dibandingkan dengan levelku, levelnya Neji, dan levelnya Sasuke," kata Lee menegahi pertengkaran Naruto dan Kiba.

"Memang berapa levelmu, levelnya Neji dan levelnya Sasuke?" Tanya Raikani.

"Levelku 110, levelnya Neji 115, dan levelnya Sasuke 120," jawab Lee.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di lab komputer. Namun mereka terkejut saat melihat ada empat siswa yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Naruto lantang.

"Oh maaf jika mengganggu. Perkenalkan namaku Baiko Kuchiki. Kalian bisa memanggilku Baiko. Aku juga bersekolah di Konoha High School. Aku mengambil jurusan Fisika dan Komputer. Kata seorang pemuda yang bernama Baiko Kuchiki. Dia memiliki rambut hitam kebiru – biruan dengan bagian belakang dibiarkan acak – acakan dan mata sebelah kirinya tertutup rambutnya yang panjang, mata warna hitam, dan berkulit putih.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Rio Nagasaki. Kalian bisa memanggilku Rio. Aku juga sekolah di Konha High School. Aku mengambil jurusan Teknik Mesin dan Komputer," kata seorang pemuda yang berada disebelah Baiko. Dia memiliki rambut warna merah, mata warna merah, dan berkulit putih.

"Dia adalah saudara kembarku. Namanya Ria Nagasaki. Dia mengambil jurusan Kehutanan dan Komputer," kata Rio menunjuk seorang wanita yang berada disebelahnya. Wanita itu memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Rio hanya saja rambutnya berwarna indigo, memakai pita warna indigo dibagian kanan rambutnya, mata warna biru laut, dan berkulit putih.

"Salam kenal," kata Ria sambil membungkuk.

"Yang berada disebelah Ria itu namanya Ime Nokomura. Dia juga mengambil jurusan Kehutanan dan Komputer," kata Rio sambil menunjuk wanitanyang berada disebelah kiri Ria. Wanita itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang sebahu, mata hitam, dan kulit putih.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Kami sedang bermain game Ninja Naga Swara," jawab Ime.

"Kami juga ingin bermain game Ninja Naga Swara, ayo kita main bersama," kata Naruto mengajak yang lain untuk bermain bersama.

* * *

**Disuatu tempat**

Terlihat para admin server sedang bersiap siap untuk masuk ke dalam portal yang keluar setelah GM yang berambut coklat tadi melakukan koneks ke game Ninja Naga Swara.

"Semoga kalian berhasil," kata GM tersebut.

**TBC**

* * *

Author : Sorry baru bisa update sekarang. Ya…. Lebih baik tlabet daripada fakum selamanya. ( dihajar para reader ). Wah, kurang dua atau tiga chapter lagi, Naruto dkk bakalan masuk ke dunia game Ninja Naga Swara nih.

Oke, yang mau kirim kritik, saran, pertanyaan, OC, NPC maupun NPC pet bisa review atau PM saia.

Thank udah membaca fic ini.


End file.
